L'apprenti guérisseur
by Cotiledon
Summary: 1736-1754. Jacques de Lean: de son enfance à sa mort. L'apprentissage des guérisseurs: intéressant, fascinant, incroyable, divers et puissant. Mais aussi méprisable. Dans une communauté de chasseurs de créatures surnaturelles les guérisseurs sont de loin les plus moqués. Mais pourtant, Jacques de Lean se révèlera être par ses talents, une pièce maitresse dans un jeu de pouvoir.
1. Tout commence

Un bruit de bébé hurlant les réveilla. Jack ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit un sol particulièrement crasseux couvert de paille et de déchets végétaux. En se relevant il vit Ladislav encore inconscient dans un coin de ce qu'il identifia être une pauvre mansarde, éclairée pauvrement par deux bougies. Il s'agenouilla et secoua Ladislav pour le réveiller, Ladislav grogna, mais ne fit rien d'agressif. Toutefois, il se leva deux minutes plus tard, observant, ébahi, l'endroit où lui et Jack avaient été projetés. Une vieille mansarde, pauvre, où le froid régnait en souverain.

« Vous avez l'air réveillé tout les deux, enfin ! Écoutez-moi, résonna la voix de Jacques dans leurs têtes. Un petit retour dans le passé s'annonce. Vous êtes dans mes souvenirs, donc tout ce que vous ferez, direz ne changera en rien le futur, donc libre à vous de parler, mais surtout d'approcher pour observer de plus près. »

Un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ou douze ans entra dans la pièce, l'air inquiet plaqué sur son visage sale.

« Lui, c'est moi à onze ans. »

Le jeune garçon saisit doucement le nourrisson et le berça doucement. Il fredonna une chanson dans une langue que Jack identifia comme du français, mais avec un accent ancien, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Le jeune garçon fixa de ses yeux bleus le bébé, que Ladislav trouva très intenses.

« En effet, la crasse même ne pouvait pas ternir l'éclat de mes beaux yeux myosotis, commenta Jacques d'une voix joueuse. Et ne rigolez pas, c'est le seul avantage physique que ma mère m'a laissé. »

Le garçon, lui, chatouillait le bébé sur le ventre en lui penchant la tête en avant. Jack comprit immédiatement qu'il voulait le faire vomir. Plaçant une bassine entre ses pieds, le jeune Jacques ouvrit la bouche du bébé tout en le secouant légèrement pour faire évacuer le vomi plus rapidement. Le bébé vomit une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, Jacques lui rinça la bouche délicatement.

-Jacques ! hurla un homme avant d'entrer dans la pauvre demeure.

-Oui père ?

-Tu t'occupes encore de ce marmot ? nota le père.

-Oui père, affirma le jeune garçon. C'est le dernier-né des Boisset, et il est fragile. Il nécessite une vigilance permanente, il montrera peut être des pouvoirs plus tard, espéra Jacques en regardant son père dans les yeux. Le père avait tout du bel homme qui s'était laissé beaucoup trop aller : il était rougi par le vin, bouffi, et engraissé. La chevelure qui avait du être noire auparavant s'ornait d'une multitude de cheveux blancs. Une calvitie ravageait la moitié de son cuir chevelu. Les rides du visage du père se plissaient dans une expression inquiète.

-Il faudra trouver une autre personne pour s'en occuper, mon Jacquot, parce que maintenant tu viens avec moi pour une chasse.

-Une chasse, tout de suite, père ? Vous n'y pensez pas ! protesta le jeune Jacques en se levant après avoir déposé le bébé dans une sorte de lit très précaire. Vous êtes encore tout enviné !

-Tu viens à la chasse ! ordonna le père d'un ton sans appel. Il sortit de la mansarde en envoyant un sac de toile très grossière à Jacques. À contrecœur, Jacques sortit du taudis en s'assurant que le bébé demeurait tranquille.

-Isabeau, occupez vous du petit Louis je vous prie ! cria-t-il à une femme d'âge moyen, qui portait un seau d'eau tout lui montrant le sac tout usé et rapiécé. Je pars en chasse !

Il se dirigea vers une salle bien sombre.

« La salle d'armement, très importante dans la communauté des chasseurs »

Jacques en ressortit quelques minutes avec une grosse arbalète dans le dos qui semblait bien lourde mais surtout très vieille, une côte de maille très fine pour lui protéger le cou, une autre les poignets, le haut des cuisses et les chevilles, d'ailleurs il s'était paré d'une tunique noire qui semblait bien rude au toucher. Le pantalon, taillé dans la même matière était solidement attaché par les fines côtes de mailles. Des souliers misérables chaussaient Jacques qui attachait ses boucles bien crasseuses avec un cordon de fortune pour dégager son visage. Jack et Ladislav froncèrent de dégoût devant un tel niveau de saleté.

« Pourquoi tant de saleté, pensez-vous ? Et bien, en étant aussi sale, on couvre son odeur corporelle, ce qui permet de mieux se cacher. »

En observant mieux le vêtement, Ladislav vit qu'il y avait de nombreuses poches devant et derrière.

« C'est là que je mettais les onguents et petites dagues. »

La vraie dague, plus massive pendait sur la hanche droite de Jacques qui rejoignait un groupe pas loin. Jack distingua dans le groupe trois hommes adultes, quatre femmes, deux autres garçons, et une jeune fille ajustant la ceinture dorsale de l'arbalète.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils partirent en courant dans la forêt. Arrivés à la lisière des bois ils se séparèrent en deux groupes.

« À partir de ce moment, je vous mets dans ma tête pour que vous compreniez. »

Jack et Ladislav se sentirent de nouveau happés, mais cette fois, cela fut beaucoup plus court, après quelques secondes ils se sentirent mieux. En fait, leurs esprits ne faisaient plus qu'un avec celui du garçon.

Et là Ladislav constata un fourmillement de voix dans sa tête. « Ils ne doivent pas être plus très loin ces diables buveurs de sang ! » résonna la voix de la jeune fille dans son esprit. Soudain, un grand silence. Jacques avançait toujours rapidement avec son groupe. Après une dizaine de minutes le chef de groupe s'arrêta.

-Voilà les cinq cents toises, annonça le chef d'une voix qui se voulait calme. « J'ai entendu que la fille vampire était vraiment violente, au nom de Dieu, faite que personne ne meure ce soir ». La pensée, elle, était, vraiment, mais vraiment plus apeurée. L'homme se racla la gorge. – Que Dieu soit avec vous dans votre quête.

Après avoir tous fait le signe de croix, ils se séparèrent. Jacques marchait bien plus lentement que les autres chasseurs. Après quelques minutes de marche il entendit non pas une, mais deux pensées entremêlées.

« Encore, plus… » Des gémissements de plaisirs envahirent les pensées de Jacques qui se sentit rougir malgré la fraicheur de la nuit. Plus il s'enfonçait pour atteindre la source de pensées, plus il avait envie d'être nyctalope comme trois des chausseurs en action cette nuit-ci.

Les gémissements s'intensifièrent beaucoup dans sa tête et il se rendit compte qu'il ne les entendait pas que mentalement. Arrivé à la source, il se cacha habilement dans un gros arbuste, mais il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un vampire, lui aussi caché l'observait.

« Se servir d'un vampire appât était vraiment une tactique géniale de la part d'Ursule. Regardez ce petit imbécile qui pense être bien caché ! »

Identifiant la source derrière lui, Jacques hurla pour donner l'alerte. Il savait qu'il était trop faible pour combattre deux vampires en pleines formes. Son hurlement eut le mérite de déloger le vampire de sa cachette pour bondir sur le jeune garçon. Jacques brandit sa dague pour essayer de garder une distance convenable avec le vampire, mais il avait encore disparu de sa vue, sans compter la vampire et l'humain que Jacques n'entendait plus du tout gémir. Le vampire donna un grand coup dans le dos de Jacques, qui lâcha une grande plainte. À terre, Jacques ne pouvait rien voir, mais par contre il avait une vague idée d'où pouvaient être les autres.

Relevé par sa côte de maille au cou, il commença à vraiment à avoir peur de ce que le vampire lui infligerait si les autres ne venaient pas l'aider vite. Le vampire le leva à sa hauteur. Il lui arracha sa côte de maille et un gros morceau de sa tunique noire : la morsure froide de la nuit donna la chair de poule au garçon.

« Et si… je m'amusais un peu… »

Jack et Ladislav restèrent étonnés de ce qu'ils entendirent de nouveau. Jacques pouvait vraiment, mais vraiment, entendre les pensées de tout. Mort ou vivant, rien ne lui échappait.

Les paupières de Jacques s'agrandirent en voyant les crocs du vampire luire dans la nuit. Jacques hurla une deuxième fois, plus fort. Le vampire, ne se sentant pas du tout menacé, resserra sa prise sur le cou de Jacques. Plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, Jacques re-rencontra la terre légèrement humide du sol. Le vampire s'agenouilla près de son corps et avança près de son corps, un air meurtrier sur son visage d'immortel.

Jacques essaya de se débattre avec la main qui tenait sa dague mais le vampire lui arracha violemment et la lança au loin. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, s'était allongé lourdement sur son corps. Jacques étouffa un gémissement de douleur : le vampire devait peser une quarantaine de kilos de plus que lui.

« Goûtons-le pour voir s'il est bon. »

Un frisson de peur remonta le long du dos de l'enfant, et un petit tiraillement le prit au ventre, tiraillement qui n'avait rien à voir avec la peur du tout. Il sentit la main glacée du vampire lui tourner la tête, et quelques secondes plus tard s'était les crocs qui perçaient sa carotide sans aucune douceur qui intensifièrent cette sensation étrange de tiraillement dans son bas-ventre.

« Le goût est vraiment bon sous cette couche de saleté… Dommage qu'il soit si jeune, sinon je l'aurai défloré en même temps. Quoique… »

Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de la bouche de Jacques alors qu'il sentait une autre gorgée de son sang passée de son corps à celui du vampire. Jacques avait l'impression que quelqu'un manipulait de petites cordes dans son dos parce qu'il sentit qu'il se cambrait de manière impulsive contre le corps du vampire, cherchant plus de contact physique avec lui. Après quelques secondes le vampire retira sa bouche de la gorge de Jacques.

« Le marmot a l'air d'apprécier en tout cas, comme quoi ce sont les chasseurs les plus appréciateurs des morsures. »

Les mains du vampire lui écartèrent les cuisses avant de se glisser entre elles, ensuite, il appuya son bassin contre celui du très réceptif enfant. Le vampire se délecta des violentes rougeurs qui apparurent sur ses joues lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'était pas le seul à en prendre du plaisir. Le courant d'air, froid, contrastait énormément avec le sang chaud qui coulait de sa plaie. Jacques couina à ce contact mordant, il se tordit.

« Regardez-moi cet enfant catin… » Le ton était très moqueur.

Néanmoins le vampire accepta avec plaisir de mordre de nouveau Jacques lorsque celui-ci le supplia avec une voix désireuse de le faire encore.

Alors qu'il gémissait de nouveau, un bruit violent l'arracha au plaisir. Le vampire criait de douleur. Jacques vit qu'une flèche avait transpercé le vampire à l'œil et que, en plus, la flèche ressortait de derrière sa tête.

« Je l'ai touché, ce diable ! Je vais le finir ! » Le chasseur banda son arc et tira une autre flèche qui toucha le vampire au cœur. Avec un bruit horrible, le vampire tomba en poussière sur Jacques. L'effet fut rapide sur Jacques : émergeant lentement de la perte de sang, il avait à peine remarqué ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Tout va bien, je suis là maintenant, tonna la voix rauque de son sauveur. Vous pouvez marcher ? demanda-t-il.

-Hum… murmura Jacques.

-Elise ! hurla le chasseur. Venez soigner le garçon ! Vite ! Il saigne !

Le chasseur, repartit aussitôt à l'assaut ne mit que peu de temps avant de tuer cette Ursule qu'avait nommé le vampire mort quelques instants avant.

Toujours tremblant, mais de douleur cette fois, Jacques se sentit revenir à la vie quand la main chaude d'Élise appliqua un onguent sur sa plaie. Il ouvrit ses yeux et vit le visage mignon d'Élise lui sourire gentiment.

« Il est trop faible pour marcher. Je vais attendre le retour d'Armand pour faire quelque chose de ce pauvre enfant. »

Armand revint et jugea l'enfant trop faible. Jacques, fatigué, décida de fermer son esprit pour être un peu au calme. C'est alors avec une légère surprise qu'il sentit les bras d'Armand s'enrouler autour de son corps avant de le porter dans ses bras comme si ce n'était qu'une plume, ce qui, dans la tête de Jacques devait être vrai. Il se laissa alors aller dans les bras du sauveur.

Armand couru avec Jacques dans ses bras, suivi de près par Élise. Ils revinrent au lieu des cinq cent toises à la hâte.

-Combien ? aboya une femme à Armand.

-Deux vampires et un humain, répondit-t-il en ajustant son arbalète sur son dos.

-Ce soir a été une très bonne prise ! Quinze vampires en moins ! constata l'unique jeune fille du groupe.

-Et on a failli perdre un humain de notre côté !

-Jacques ! hurla son père quand il se rendit compte qui Armand tenait dans ses bras. -Mon pauvre enfant ! pleura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux colmatés par la terre et le sang. Il avait raison, je n'aurais pas du l'envoyer en chasse ce soir.

Le père serra son fils contre son cœur. Il leva sa tête et planta son regard plein de larmes dans les yeux marron d'Armand.

-Merci du fond du cœur ! remercia-t-il avec chaleur. Je ne sais pas de quelle manière vous repayez, mais sentez vous libre de venir chez nous quand vous voulez, soupira le père en voyant les respirations faibles, mais présentes de Jacques.

-Y a pas de quoi. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que j'ai trouvé les deux vampires. Son odeur excitée se sentait de très loin, répliqua Armand avec un très fort accent allemand.

-Excitée… ? Excitée comment ? hasarda le père.

-Comme charnellement excitée, assena Armand.

Plusieurs respirations se coupèrent à la fin de la phrase. L'expression faciale du père, désespérée, se mua en une colère ardente.

-Quel monstre ! Prendre du plaisir charnel en buvant le sang d'un enfant ! foudroya le père.

Armand eut la décence d'esprit de ne pas ajouter que l'odeur excitée dont il parlait était celle de son fils.

Toujours serré contre son père, Jacques rentra dans leur mansarde, s'allongeant sur le lit, enfin paillasse, comme un poids mort. Après quelques minutes où Jacques sombrait dans le sommeil, une vieille femme décharnée pénétra dans la demeure, un gobelet rempli d'un liquide fumant à l'odeur âcre. Posant le récipient sur la petite table à côté du 'lit', elle examina Jacques minutieusement.

-Le pauvre… murmura la vieille femme en observant les morsures profondes sur le cou de l'enfant. Elle appuya doucement dessus, pour prendre le pouls.

Le père serrait ses lèvres, toujours inquiet et rongé par la culpabilité.

-Il s'en sortira… n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sûr ! Ce n'est qu'une petite perte de sang Charles voyons ! brusqua la femme devant l'air pitoyable du père.

Elle ouvrit la bouche de Jacques et fit avaler sans ménagement le contenu du gobelet.

-Voilà, il sera en pleine forme demain, indiqua-t-elle. Reposez-vous aussi, Charles, la chasse de demain sera plus dure, et plait à Dieu de nous donner le plus de chance possible face à ces démons, mais il faut être aussi bien disposé, vous m'avez compris ?

-Oui.

La vieille dame repartit en fermant soigneusement la porte, et à peine fut elle partie que Charles saisit son enfant dans ses bras, pleurant doucement et caressant ses cheveux.

« Mon enfant… Mon fils… Tout ce qu'il me reste de ma pauvre Jeanne. Oh Jeanne, pardonne-moi de ce que j'ai pu faire à Jacques. » Il embrassa doucement son front avant d'aller se coucher sur une paillasse en face.

Les heures défilèrent lentement, et la nuit céda à la lumière du jour. Jacques fut le premier réveillé. Il se leva en s'étirant comme un chat, plein de vitalité.

Le père de Jacques ouvrit les yeux une demi-heure plus tard sur son fils qui l'observait minutieusement.

-Jacques, rugit-il en se ruant sur son fils. Il étreignit son fils très fort comme s'il voulait bien vérifier qu'il était encore en vit.

-Père, père ! Vous m'étouffez ! se plaignit son fils en se débattant un peu.

Charles se baissa pour regarder son fils dans les yeux.

-Je vois que tu vas bien pour avoir autant de fougue dès le matin.

Charles se retourna pour prendre deux oranges dans une corbeille. Il en jeta une Jacques qui manqua de peu de la faire tomber.

« Il manque de réflexes pour faire un bon chasseur… Que vais-je faire de lui ? » Si son père lui souriait en croquant allègrement dans son fruit mais le ton pensif et légèrement anxieux qu'il percevait dans sa pensée ne trompa pas le moins du monde Jacques : il ferait un chasseur très très médiocre physiquement. Jacques se sentait vraiment désolé pour son père.

-Aujourd'hui, que penses-tu d'apprendre la base de fabrication de remèdes simples ? demanda gentiment le père. « Comme ça il n'aura pas à tirer sur ses forces. On pourrait en faire un guérisseur… »

Jacques hocha simplement la tête. Son père lui ébouriffa ses boucles sales.

-Si tu allais te rafraîchir un peu ? proposa son père.

-Je ne suis pas de chasse ce soir ?

-Non, je ne le permettrais pas, tu es une proie facile. Mais la prochaine après celle-là, tu reviens sur le terrain, déclara son père, triste. D'ailleurs Jacques, la famille d'Armand arrive ce soir, des chasseurs allemands. Fait leur bon accueil en remerciant chaleureusement leur fils devant eux. « Quel garçon talentueux ! Si seulement Jacques pouvait avoir un peu de son talent… »

Jacques mordit dans son orange qu'il trouva amère et acide alors que les oranges étaient délicieusement sucrées.

-Va te passer la tête sous l'eau petit saligaud! le pressa-t-il avec un petit rire forcé.

Jacques sortit de la mansarde et marcha jusqu'au puis. Il accrocha ensuite le seau libre et remonta l'eau lorsqu'il sentit que le seau était bien dur à porter. Il prit le seau dans ses mains.

-Jacques, chantonna la voix douce de Magdalena qui arrivait avec un seau. Elle lui tendit un pot qui contenait une mixture étrange fortement odoriférante d'argile et de citron. –Ton père m'a raconté que tu allais te laver les cheveux donc je t'ai apporté ceci. Je vais te laver les cheveux d'ailleurs, enlève ta chemise, je serai rapide !

Jacques fit passer sa chemise au dessus de sa tête à contrecœur, le froid de novembre mordait sa peau. Il frissonna.

Avec le soleil faible qui rayonnait au dessus de leur tête la peau de Jacques ressortait encore plus laiteuse que d'habitude.

« Quelle peau blanche, les veines tellement bleues… »

-Tu as une peau de noble garçon, Jacques. Je suis sûre que même le Roi n'a pas une peau si pâle.

-Si tu l'affirmes, répondit Jacques platement. Je trouve qu'une peau blanche est moche et fragile. Une peau mate est bien plus jolie à regarder. La tienne à la couleur d'une pêche, c'est beau.

-J'ai une peau de paysanne, ce n'est pas un compliment ! se moqua-t-elle. « Il trouve que j'ai une belle peau, qu'il est gentil. »

Elle lui mouilla les cheveux, puis appliqua une couche généreuse de mixture sur ses cheveux crades. Elle frotta intensément ses boucles avant de les rincer longuement. Après les avoir essorés elle passa sommairement ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides pour les démêler.

« En plus d'avoir une peau magnifique, il a des cheveux fantastiques ». Jacques ressentit parfaitement le ton plein de jalousie de Magdalena.

Contrairement à la coutume de l'époque, Jacques aimait les peaux dorés et les cheveux plutôt normaux des chasseurs qui vivaient en communauté.

-Voilà ! C'est terminé ! lui dit-elle légèrement.

-Merci. Le ton de Jacques était chaleureux, mais pressant : il voulait rentrer quelque part et échapper à tout prix au froid.

Jacques se leva et courut vers la maison qui servait d'entrepôt et de fabrique pour les remèdes. C'était la seule maison du village qui était en pierre d'ailleurs. Entrant le plus doucement possible, Jacques se surprit à apprécier la chaleur douce qui émanait de la cheminée. Il ferma la porte et se retrouva dans une douce clarté. L'odeur qui dominait la pièce était celle de l'argile, Jacques fronça d'ailleurs son nez. Il se demandait ce que les guérisseurs du village allaient lui apprendre aujourd'hui, s'ils ne laissaient pas sur le côté. Il s'assit près du feu pour attendre. Après quelques dizaines de minutes à patienter, une jeune fille entra dans la maison. Jacques la connaissait, c'était Célestine. Il ne savait presque rien de Célestine : elle était orpheline de ses deux parents, elle vivait avec le guérisseur adulte du village et sa famille, elle était apprentie guérisseuse et qu'elle devait avoir bientôt seize.  
>Seize ans : l'âge le plus important pour les chasseurs de ce village. C'était l'âge où l'apprentissage devait être fini : les enfants étaient alors considérés comme adultes, prêts ou pas. Il y avait d'ailleurs une épreuve pour les chasseurs enfants à seize ans : les adultes les lâchaient près d'une communauté de créatures surnaturelles dans une autre ville. S'ils revenaient humains dans les jours suivants ils devenaient chasseurs à part entière. Ce jour effrayait les enfants, qui pour la majorité revenaient humains, mais mutilés, défigurés.<p>

-Toi… tu dois être Jacques. Jacques hocha la tête. - Alors toi aussi tu es trop faible pour combattre d'après ce que j'ai ouï hier.

Jacques ouvrit grand les yeux : les adultes n'admettaient jamais devant lui sa faiblesse à voix haute, il n'était pas habitué à l'entendre de vive voix, et il ne savait pas s'il s'y habituerait un jour.

« Faiblesse… Il va falloir que tu en sois conscient petit : les guérisseurs sont les ânes inutiles. »

« Faiblesse… Il va falloir que tu en sois conscient petit : les guérisseurs sont les ânes inutiles. »

Dans la tête de Jacques la pensée rebondit plusieurs fois. Il fixa dans les yeux Célestine et se concentra. Cet effet miroir de pensées fut une expérience nouvelle pour lui.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe… ? » Jacques entendit sa voix dans la tête de Célestine. Il entendait ses propres pensées dans les pensées de Célestine.

-Toi aussi tu es télépathe ! La phrase résonna contre les murs.

-Télépathe… c'est comme ça que l'on s'appelle ? formula Jacques. Célestine acquiesça.

-C'est un don hors du commun. Je suis tellement heureuse de l'être.

Les grands yeux verts-dorés de Célestine brillèrent doucement derrière l'épaisse et longue frange de cils dans son visage anguleux un peu crade. Ses cheveux épais et raides, noirs comme l'ébène, ternis, cachaient un peu ses traits. Ses lèvres étaient pleines, quoique la bouche fût trop large, l'arête du nez trop fine, une fossette au menton bien prononcée et une colonie de tâches de rousseur sur les pommettes. De grandes paumes et de longs doigts fins et des pieds comme des péniches. Quinze ans et aucune poitrine dans cette extrême minceur.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Célestine et Jacques se dévisagèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années rentre dans la mansarde.

-Bonjour maître ! salua Célestine.

-Bonjour maître, imita Jacques timidement.

-Bonjours les enfants !

Il s'approcha de Jacques en souriant presque tendrement. S'agenouillant, il poussa la masse de boucles brunes de son cou encore humides et regarda les deux plaies sur son cou. Il frotta la plaie de son pouce et elle rompit.

-Célestine, va me chercher le cataplasme au basilic, ordonna-t-il calmement.

Sous les yeux choqués de Jacques, le maître sentit son sang puis le porta à sa bouche.

-Hum… Un sourire gourmand étira ses lèvres. -Un goût de pistache bien sucrée avec un peu de thym et de violette en fond, c'est fin.

« Ce petit devra être protégé ou il deviendra un réservoir pour les vampires »

Célestine revint avec un pot en terre cuite.

-Merci bien, remercia le maître avant d'en prendre dans sa main pour cicatriser la plaie de Jacques.

-Qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui maître ?

-Ce que nous allons faire, Célestine ? Cela est évident : tu vas lui apprendre à lire et à écrire et les rudiments du calcul, comme je l'ai fait pour toi, répondit il en montrant Jacques de la tête. Allez prendre place dans l'atelier, je t'amènerais des plumes et du papier dans quelques instants.

- Suis-moi Jacques.

Jacques suivit ses pas dans une petite pièce totalement sombre. Célestine s'approcha des bougies et les alluma avec son doigt une par une. Elle rigola en voyant l'air totalement émerveillé de Jacques.

-Tu apprendras vite, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu puisses faire la même chose mon petit. Deux semaines je pense seront suffisantes pour savoir lire et écrire.

Le maître posa les plumes et le papier sur un bureau.

Et effectivement, en dix jours Jacques savait lire et écrire. Il avait une assez jolie calligraphie et un talent très certain dans le calcul mental. Il pouvait signer de sa main et était extrêmement ravi.

Le onzième jour le maître revint avec un livre, _Le début de la guérison : les plantes._

-À partir d'aujourd'hui tu peux considérer que tu commences l'apprentissage pour devenir guérisseur, sourit le maître en lui tendant le livre. Comme Célestine tu suivras les mêmes apprentissages : herbologie, botanique, anatomie, cuisine, magie, potion, soin, étude des créatures maléfiques et bénéfiques et études de langues magiques. Je n'ai rien oublié ?

-Cueillette ?

-Ha oui, la cueillette des plantes. Comme ça vous ferez un peu d'exercice.

Dès que le maître fut parti Célestine posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jacques.

-Ne prends pas cet air effrayé Jacques, tout va bien se passer. Je sais que ça a l'air énorme au début, mais au final, on apprend vite les débuts. Et plus tu apprends, plus tu peux faire des choses fantastiques avec la magie. Je te promets, être guérisseur a des bons côtés, rassura-t-elle en caressant les boucles de Jacques.

Elle prononça des mots dans une langue étrangère et les cheveux de Jacques furent secs, devenant une magnifique couronne épaisse de boucles brunes.

-Merci… souffla-t-il, un peu effrayé.

« Qu'il est mignon le petit… »

Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent et Célestine éclata de rire.

Treize semaines plus tard, Jacques connaissait presque toutes les propriétés des plantes et des métaux. Il savait comment brouir la plupart des ingrédients nécessaires aux potions les plus importantes et possédait un odorat très pointu.

-Que sens-tu dedans Jacques ? interrogea son maître en lui tenant un pot rempli de cendres sous son nez.

Fermant les yeux, Jacques inspira lentement, respirant chaque odeur avec méthode.

-Fleurs de citronnier, feuilles de marjolaine, et… un peu de poudre d'abricot.

Le maître sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Un petit avec un nez très fin, bravo. Maintenant, Jacques, dis-moi, à quoi serviraient ces plantes si je les faisais bouillir pendant sept heures avec du cuivre ?

Le maître lui posait une question technique, Jacques ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Cela sert de potion contre les morsures fraîches de loup garou : cependant si elle est administrée un jour qui n'est pas celui de pleine lune, elle tuera la victime. »

La voix du maître, limpide dans la tête de Jacques et de Célestine, se révélait être un véritable atout lors de questionnaire comme celui-ci. Célestine avait dit a Jacques de ne pas trop copier les phrases du maître, de les métamorphoser, et même des fois de ne pas répondre.

- Cela sert de potion contre les morsures de loup garou… récentes… : cependant si elle est administrée un jour autre de celui de pleine lune, la victime meurt.

-Correct.

Le maître lui donna une pastille qui avait la couleur du cérumen.

-Une pastille au miel de châtaigner et à l'ail frais pour améliorer ta circulation sanguine. Tu souffres clairement du froid Jacques, affirma le maître en observant les veines presque violettes de Jacques sur ses mains. -Manges, ordonna-t-il.

Jacques mit la pastille sous sa langue, dérangé par le goût assez acre du remède qui lui rendit la bouche pâteuse. Le maître s'en rendit compte.

-Allons Jacques, tu as douze ans, tu n'es plus un bébé ! Avale-la ! ordonna-t-il avec sécheresse.

Jacques avala prestement la pastille devenue très petite avec une aversion ostensible. Il détestait ces pastilles à l'ail et au miel de châtaigner. Il préférait la crème d'amande avec du miel de romarin, adorait la confiture de rose, les bonbons à la violette, le caramel, les cerises et le raisin. Il ne mangeait pas de viande, comme les deux autres guérisseurs du village, mais s'autorisait certaines fois de manger du fromage frais ou de la crème. Depuis qu'il apprenait avec son maître, il s'était un peu épaissi, à la grande joie de ce dernier et de son père.

Son père. Jacques baissait la tête à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui. Son père. Il avait honte de lui. D'un fils faible qui ne pourrait jamais devenir chasseur parce que trop faible pour. Sans lui, son père aurait encore sa mère. Les larmes montèrent dans ses yeux bleus.

Célestine, qui entendait ses pensées, le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. D'habitude farouche, Jacques se laissa faire pour une fois. Célestine fit passer dans les muscles de l'enfant une douce magie tiède pour le détendre.

« J'ai une force physique nulle, une magie nulle… » Il fondit en larmes bruyamment.

Avec toute la patience du monde, Célestine l'étreignit plus fort jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux – ils faisaient la même taille –.

-Nous sommes libres l'après midi. « Si tu le veux, je peux nous téléporter très loin d'ici sans que personne ne le sache et on pourrait faire des choses inédites toi et moi… Comme de la magie noire plutôt que de rester ici à se peler et à manger des pastilles infâmes. » Une lumière que Jacques n'avait encore jamais vu s'embrasa dans les yeux de Célestine.

-Tu as peur… le visage de Célestine se ferma de déception.

Malgré tout, un frisson d'excitation remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « De la magie noire ? »

Célestine hocha la tête. « De loin la plus puissante et utile pour nous, c'est dommage que le maître ne veuille pas nous l'apprendre »

-On y va ? Célestine lui tendit la main. Après une dizaine de minutes d'appréhension, Jacques hocha la tête et la saisit. Le monde se brouilla autour de lui.

Quand il reprit conscience, sa chair le fit souffrir. Allongé contre des pierres brutes, le corps arrangé de façon totalement comique. Il avait mal.

-Te voilà enfin réveillé ! Je commençai à vraiment m'inquiéter pour toi ! « J'ai oublié une fois de plus sa fragilité. »

En se relevant, Jacques vit que Célestine avait allumé un feu. Il observa qu'elle lisait un document, assise sur un rocher, qui devait être les instructions du rituel.

-Quelle est la température du feu Jacques ?

Jacques fit sortir de la magie de son corps pour protéger sa main. Une sorte de lumière blanche entoura ses mains du bout des ongles jusqu'au milieu de son avant bras. Après avoir furtivement passé sa main très brièvement au dessus des flammes pour s'assurer qu'il était bien protégé, il la plongea sans peurs dans le feu brûlant.

-Assez pour brouir de la sauge pour les baumes fongicides.

-Parfait !

Célestine se releva de son rocher en bondissant.

-Recules-toi de cinq toises, lui indiqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle reculait elle aussi. Elle sortit un petit coutelas et une fiole en verre sombre d'une besace bien remplie.

-Pourquoi reculer ?

-Parce que c'est un rituel qui va provoquer un feu très dangereux et brûlant. Mortel. Mais c'est nécessaire.

-Et à quoi sert ce rituel ?

Les yeux de Célestine brillèrent.

-À comprendre le langage des animaux. C'est un de mes rêves de comprendre leur langage et de pouvoir parler avec eux.

-Pourquoi un canif ? osa Jacques

-Pour le sang. Il faut du sang pour le rituel, au moins un tiers d'once de sang, individuellement. Tu veux le faire ? proposa-t-elle à Jacques. La lame brillait doucement dans le soleil déclinant et maigre de l'hiver. Jacques frissonna.

-Oui, affirma-t-il plus tard d'une voix qu'il voulait sûre mais qui se teintait d'effroi.

-Tient moi la fiole de je te prie.

Elle lui tendit la fiole débouchée. Avec un mouvement plein d'assurance, elle passa le canif sur sa peau. Elle pressa la chair ouverte entre deux doigts au dessus du goulot. Le sang, épais et sombre, coula lentement dans la fiole. Elle referma la plaie magiquement quand il y en eut assez.

-Tu veux vraiment le faire… ? Le ton de Célestine était plein d'espoir.

« Je ne peux pas me mutiler, fais le moi s'il te plait… j'ai peur… père…. »

Jacques releva sa manche. La jeune fille trancha la peau d'un geste vif pour causer moins de douleur à l'enfant qui couina tout de même. La plaie, plus profonde que la sienne permit au sang de s'écouler plus fluidement dans la bouteille.

-Voilà c'est fini. Elle referma la plaie de Jacques en chantonnant puis elle secoua la fiole avec vivacité après l'avoir rebouchée.

-Le mélange est prêt ! Cinq gorgées chacun. Tu veux commencer ? proposa-t-elle.

Avec fébrilité, Jacques amena la fiole à sa bouche et avala cinq gorgées. Le mélange était infect : le goût du sang frais avec des herbes moisies. Le pire fut les reflux gastriques puissants de magie qui pour Jacques semblaient brûler le début de son appareil digestif. Il pleura en silence en se tenant le ventre. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Célestine, qui but le mélange sans aucune expression faciale.

« Encore une fois, je suis un faible… » Jacques renifla.

Elle enserra la taille de l'enfant tout en jetant la fiole dans le feu. Le feu atteint trois mètres de hauteur et prit une affolante couleur bleu nuit. La chaleur pesante du feu initial était lourde, maintenant elle était tout simplement étouffante. L'air autour de Jacques semblait onduler et sa peau à l'air libre se couvrit en dix secondes d'une pellicule de sueur. Il n'avait qu'une envie : courir. Loin.

-Maintenant… il faut aller dans le feu, asséna Célestine.

-Pardon ? s'exclama Jacques, maintenant totalement horrifié.

-J'aurais du te le dire avant. Il faut mourir par ces flammes pour achever le rituel. Si tout se passe bien, nous renaîtrons.

-Mais… si tu avais raté la potion ? Jacques demanda, très anxieux devant ce feu bleu, menaçant et sans fumée.

-Si je l'ai raté… et bien, nous renaîtrons, mais sans la capacité de lire dans l'esprit des animaux.

Célestine voyait bien la terreur dans les yeux ciel de Jacques, mais elle serra sa taille un peu plus fort. Elle, aussi, avait peur de ce qui allait se passer dans le feu.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était interdit, murmura-t-elle. Veux-tu encore y aller… ?

Il hocha la tête faiblement, mais elle le vit toutefois.

Se collant mutuellement, ils marchèrent, pas après pas en direction du feu, lentement mais sans hésitation. Arrivés à un pied du feu ils commencèrent à avoir beaucoup de difficultés pour respirer. Sans prévenir Jacques, Célestine bondit, l'entrainant elle et lui dans les flammes maléfiques.

La douleur due aux flammes étaient bien pires que celles que Jacques avait ressenti dans toute sa vie. Il hurla tellement fort qu'il pensa que ces cordes vocales allaient se briser. Les flammes léchaient sa peau, la craquelaient. Quand il essayait de respirer il sentait quelque chose de très acide lui liquéfier les poumons. Il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait il fit sortir sa magie protectrice pour se sauver. Sous le danger, la puissance de Jacques fut démultiplier et il sentit une couche fraiche couler sur son corps nu et brûlé. Avec tout son instinct il se rua hors des flammes en criant.

Il se retrouva sur le gel des feuilles mortes avec un soupir de ravissement. Il se tortilla pour apaiser cette maudite douleur qui mangeait ses membres sans aucune pitié. Quand la douleur fut un peu soulagée, il rouvrit ses yeux et vit que les flammes bleues n'étaient plus. Et Célestine n'était plus non plus. Il n'y avait que des cendres. Le néant.

-Célestine, gémit il avec désespoir.

Il se releva, brûlé, et constata les grosses marques noires nimbant son corps pâle. Une odeur pestilentielle s'en dégageait. Il toucha une des marques et elle tomba, à sa grande horreur. Un pus vert suppura avec du sang.

« Quelle odeur ! De la magie noire et… quelle délicieuse odeur de sang… »

De toutes les possibilités Jacques n'avait pas prévue celle de se faire trouver par un vampire. S'il avait peur avant, ce n'était vraiment rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant : dans sa peur il n'avait même pas remarqué que le soleil s'était couché. Ses boyaux se tordirent et il déféqua. S'est en reniflant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Encore.

-Mais qu'avons-nous ici… ?

Un homme comme Jacques n'en n'avait jamais vu apparu : plus de six pieds de haut, habillé de bleu. Sa vision, brouillée par les larmes ne lui permit pas de détailler le vampire. Néanmoins l'atmosphère était lourde, Jacques avait du mal à respirer.

-Tu as peur, petit enfant ?

La voix du vampire coulait comme du miel : belle, profonde et suave, elle aurait enchantée le plus aigri des hommes.

Jacques ne sentit pas l'homme s'approcher. Mais son cœur eut un sursaut quand il vit que le visage était à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sien. Il trembla de tout son petit corps. Le vampire agenouillé le fixait de ses yeux chocolat. D'aussi près Jacques remarqua l'étrange couleur des cheveux du monstre : argenté.

-C'est infâme… susurra-t-il en observant une des croûtes que Jacques avait à la jonction de son nez et de ses sourcils tomber.

-Ah !

La plainte qu'avait émise Jacques ne dérangea pas le vampire mais le sang qui en coula l'intéressa bien plus.

Jacques recula la tête lentement quand il vit que les yeux de l'homme passèrent du marron à un bordeaux profond. Son recul fut néanmoins arrêté quand les mains, gantées, du vampire attrapèrent doucement mais avec fermeté sa nuque. Le mouvement silencieux et souple pendant lequel le vampire se rapprochait de Jacques le fit hurler à l'aide intérieurement. Il vit les narines du vampire frémir légèrement, puis il se lécha les lèvres.

En ce moment, les douloureuses brûlures sur son derme ne dérangeaient plus l'enfant, totalement fasciné par le vampire proche de lui. Sans qu'il l'eût vu venir, l'enfant sentit la langue soyeuse et fraiche du vampire lui lécher les lèvres doucement avant de remonter la ligne de son nez jusqu'à la plaie de son front qu'il suçota un peu.

-Et bien… que vais-je faire de toi ? demanda le vampire avec une voix aussi douce que du velours, mais le plaisir sadique non dissimulé caché en dessous donna la chair de poule au petit.

-Ménandre ! cria une voix d'homme au loin.

-Ici, Philibert, informa doucement Ménandre.

Aussi silencieux que Ménandre, le dénommé Philibert apparut aux yeux de Jacques. Plus grand, blond comme un blé, plus musclé cependant il faisait moins peur. Ses yeux bleus si sombres qu'ils apparaissaient violets dans le clair obscur tournèrent au rouge en voyant une larme de sang pendre à la commissure gauche de la bouche brûlée de Jacques. Jacques maudit d'ailleurs cette maudite magie noire, le langage des animaux et surtout Célestine pour les siècles à venir.

Poussé par un regain puissant d'instinct, Jacques bondit de plusieurs mètres en arrière et atterrit à l'endroit du bûcher sur le dos. Une plainte de lamentation s'échappa de ses lèvres. Mais il y avait plus préoccupant : une épaisse fumée verte s'échappait de la terre. Aussi précipitamment qu'il avait bondit dedans, il sauta en dehors.

Les trois paires d'yeux fixaient avec attention ce qu'il se passait. La fumée s'épaissit considérablement et un feu aussi vert que cette dernière explosa, atteignant cinq mètres de hauteur. Puis aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu il s'effaça. Et la jeune fille était là. Nue, couverte de suie, mais elle était là.

-Célestine !

Elle sourit, mais ce fut impossible à voir dans l'obscurité. Elle s'essuya le visage de ses mains et elle les vit. Les deux hommes entourant Jacques, qui la fixait avec surprise et intérêt.

Aussi rapidement que possible, elle saisit la besace et courut vers Jacques. Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et le téléporta avec elle.

Ils réapparurent dans sa chambre à elle et entourant Jacques de son corps, elle se rendit compte des multiples blessures. Elle fondit en larmes en implorant son pardon.

-Pardon, pardon… répétait-elle dans un mantra. Je n'aurais jamais du te faire faire ça…


	2. Trois semaines plus tard

Voici le deuxième chapitre ! ^^

OoOoOoOoOoO

Trois semaines après le rituel, Jacques ne portait plus que mentalement les séquelles de son échec. Quand ils furent en sécurité dans la chambre de Célestine, elle s'affaira à voler des onguents pour soigner les brûlures sur les parties de son corps qui ne seraient pas cachées par ses vêtements, le reste guérirait naturellement décida-t-elle.

Jacques chouina encore beaucoup quand elle lui passa le calmant sur son visage tuméfié, puis sur ses avants bras et mains. Quand il enfila une nouvelle tunique noire et le pantalon qui allait avec, il semblait comme neuf. La crasse des vêtements couvrait l'odeur subtile de magie noire.

Les premiers jours furent durs. Jacques souffrait à chacun de ses mouvements : les muscles endoloris légèrement surchauffés. Mais le pire fut d'être prudent pour ne pas être trop brusque : il ne fallait pas qu'il s'ouvrît les croûtes. Aussi il se fit réprimander pa r le maître quand il ne mélangea pas la potion assez vite pour qu'elle fût totalement réussie.

« Pardon… ». Célestine coupait finement une endive qu'elle mangerait vers midi.

En fixant les yeux dorés de la jeune fille, Jacques ne vit que de la désolation pour lui, mais il savait que Célestine était heureuse d'avoir fait ce rituel, car maintenant elle comprenait le langage des animaux, et encore mieux, elle pouvait communiquer avec eux sans aucuns soucis. Une jalousie sourde bourdonna dans sa tête.

Il était en train de classer les herbes que Célestine avait cueillies dans de petits pots en terre quand un cri déchira le silence du village

-Je me rends ! hurla une voix d'homme.

Jacques se précipita dehors pour voir qui criait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout rond quand il vit que c'était son père, à genoux, les bras tirés en arrière de telle manière à lui luxer les deux épaules s'il protestait trop.

Jacques fut rejoint par toute la communauté. Armand, à quatorze ans, battait Charles, et facilement. Armand von Weißesschloss, était tout simplement un prodige. Fils d'une chasseuse française et de Rudolf von Weißesschloss, il représentait tout ce que tous les chasseurs voulaient d'un fils : force, puissance, vitesse et réflexion. Et Jacques se doutait que derrière cette force devait se cacher une force magique impressionnante. Il haïssait Armand d'avoir autant de force. La jalousie bourdonnait maintenant dans ses entrailles.

« Pourquoi arrivent-ils tous à quelque chose sauf moi ? »

Des larmes de colère brouillèrent ses yeux. Alors que tous félicitaient Armand et le complimentaient il s'en alla dans la mansarde terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il avait presque terminé quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta en poussant un petit cri.

-Pardon, s'excusa une voix rendue un peu effilée par un accent allemand à couper au couteau.

Jacques se retourna pour y trouver Armand qui lui souriait.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? aboya Jacques d'un ton cassant.

Une lueur de douleur passa dans les yeux d'Armand : il ne devait pas être habitué à se faire recevoir avec froidure.

-J'ai besoin d'onguent pour… les blessures du feu.

-Il n'y en a plus. Mais je peux t'en faire un. Reviens dans trois heures, trancha Jacques.

-Bien.

Armand pensa quelque chose en allemand et s'en alla. De nouveau seul Jacques suspendit un chaudron dans l'âtre et d'un geste brusque alluma un feu. D'habitude capricieuse, sous le joug de la colère sa magie obéissait. Il jeta rageusement les herbes dans le récipient en maudissant Armand. Il se rendit compte que dehors la pluie battait violemment les sols.

Il était imbuvable ces derniers temps, il le savait. Il l'entendait de partout. Il passa les heures à hacher, ajouter, mélanger, filtrer.

Et les trois heures passèrent très vite. Il entendit trois coups contre la porte. Avec réticence il ouvrit la porte sur un Armand un peu mouillé. Ses boucles châtaines ternies et colmatées contre son front à cause des pluies rendaient mieux compte de son âge. Jacques se retourna sans rien dire. Il sut qu'Armand avait fermé la porte grâce au son qu'elle faisait quand elle se fermait. Il saisit le petit pot et le mit dans les mains d'Armand.

-Voilà pour toi.

-Merci. Danke schön Jacques !

-De rien, répondit-il platement. Cela l'énervait énormément de ne pas comprendre les pensées d'Armand. Il fronça les sourcils et retourna prendre un livre sur une étagère pour étudier.

-Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

Jacques releva ses yeux sur Armand, toujours présent.

-Je veux être seul. Laisse-moi tranquille !

-Jacques ! Comment oses-tu parler sur ce ton ?! s'insurgea le maître. Excuses-toi tout de suite !

Quand Jacques planta son regard azur dans celui d'Armand, Jacques sentit comme une puissance naissante prendre forme dans son esprit. Il entendait bien plus clairement les pensées d'Armand maintenant. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, plus le bourdonnement habituel. Jacques sourit.

-Excuse-moi Armand, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Je t'en prie. Bitte, déclara-t-il en lui serrant la main.

Jacques se prit une véritable décharge d'images. Il vit des extraits d'une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Celle d'Armand.

En son for intérieur Jacques souriait comme un dément. Son pouvoir de télépathe avait prit une nouvelle dimension aujourd'hui. Il irait demander à Célestine si c'était son cas plus tard dans la journée.

Quand il rentra dans sa chambre, il la vit en boule sur son « lit », les larmes aux yeux, reniflant. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint que c'était aujourd'hui son seizième anniversaire.

Célestine sut qu'il était là. Elle releva la tête et lui envoya un sourire contrit, plein de peine. Il s'approcha et se lova contre elle, pour la réconforter. Malgré le fait qu'elle lui avait infligé des blessures presque mortelles, il ne pouvait pas la détester. C'était sa seule amie dans le village. Les autres enfants, apprenant le combat, ne parlaient jamais avec Jacques.

Ce genre de moment n'appartenait qu'à eux. Entrelacés comme des amants, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Ils se comprenaient mutuellement.

« Ne pars pas ! ». Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux du garçon.

Célestine l'embrassa plus fort. « Il le faut, j'ai 16 ans aujourd'hui… ». Quelques larmes coulèrent.

« Es tu vraiment obligée d'y aller ? » Il ouvrit ses yeux et constata qu'elle aussi les avait ouverts.

« Hélas, oui ». Elle enterra son nez dans les boucles de Jacques et respira leur odeur.

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller seule… Je pourrais t'y accompagner… ».

« Jacques, tu n'y penses pas ! » un voile de désapprobation voila soudainement ses yeux dorés. « La dernière fois que tu m'as accompagnée quelque part, tu es revenu couvert de blessures ! ».

Jacques planta son regard céruléen dans celui de son amie.

« La dernière fois, on a été pris par surprise, cette fois ci, tu y vas avec ta vie. Si tu devais en mourir et que je ne suis pas là pour changer le hasard, je ne me le pardonnerais pas ! À deux on aura de meilleures chances de survie, tu ne crois pas ? » Il lui sourit.

«... Très bien. ».

Elle se leva du lit et attrapa une cuirasse fine qu'elle mit par-dessus sa tunique. Jacques s'habilla lui aussi avec des plaques de cuir. Il laissa ses cheveux détachés.

Après s'être vêtus, les deux mirent un baume épais pour masquer leur odeur corporelle. Tout en se détaillant mutuellement, ils hochèrent la tête. Ils se rallongèrent dans le lit.

« Alors, comment s'organise-t-on ? »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir où nous allons plutôt ? » Célestine rigola. « Nous allons dans un petit bois près de Versailles. »

« Comment y allons-nous ? »

Célestine fronça les sourcils. « Nous n'irons pas ensemble. Le vieux n'acceptera jamais… » Elle pouvait sentir l'incompréhension de Jacques. « J'irai en premier, on te trouvera un prétexte pour que tu t'éloignes bien du groupe… »

« J'irais cueillir des crocus dans la clairière aux renards pour la potion contre l'acide de l'estomac… ». Ses yeux bleus scintillèrent. Cette proposition tenait parfaitement la route.

« Je viendrais te chercher, puis on ira là-bas. Pour plus de sécurité, tu me suivras, il ne vaut mieux pas rester groupé. »

« Compris. »

Jacques sortit de la mansarde le premier. Il rejoignit le cœur du village avec un pas léger : il avait appris ces derniers temps à être plus discret. Après quelques minutes de marche il atteignit la place centrale du village. Il se dirigea vers son maître qui discutait avec son père.

-Bonsoir mon petit. Charles ébouriffa les cheveux bruns du fils.

-Bonsoir père. Maître, gratifia Jacques en le saluant de la tête.

« Un petit insolent bien talentueux que ce jeune garçon. »

-Comment évolue mon petit Jacquot ?

-Très bien. Mémoire très vive, odorat extrêmement puissant, mais des faiblesses récurrentes pour contrôler sa magie.

« Je le savais… Jacques n'est vraiment pas doué pour la chasse… et même pour la guérison… »

Jacques sentit une remontée acide prendre forme dans son estomac. Il voulait vomir.

-Je suis fier de toi, lui mentit son père.

Jacques faillit hoqueter en entendant une telle fable, mais il s'arrêta au juste moment. Il se tourna vers son maître.

-Maître, je souffre de remontées acides depuis quelques heures, et la dernière potion a été utilisée. Puis-je me rendre à la clairière pour y cueillir les deux onces de crocus nécessaires ?

-Bien sûr que tu peux y aller, mais je te conseille chaudement de prendre un petit panier avec toi ! lui sourit son maître.

«Ahlala, ce petit mange bien trop sucré pour son propre bien… ».

Jacques retourna dans la mansarde récupérer un panier pour assurer sa crédibilité. Il s'arma alors de dagues qu'il cacha méticuleusement sous ses cuirasses et accrocha une besace dans son dos.

« Bravo ! »

Jacques vit que Célestine s'était armée de petites fioles et de deux dagues, une longue et une autre, courte.

« J'y vais ! » Jacques sortit.

Il marcha pendant quinze minutes à travers les herbes et arbres odoriférants qui menaient à la clairière aux renards. Le soleil faiblissant de la fin d'après midi réchauffait quelque peu ses mains engourdies par le froid glacial de ce début mars. Il arriva bien dans la clairière et la trouva tapissée de crocus. Il commença à en cueillir en espérant que Célestine n'ait pas menti.

Les crocus furent cueillis un à un et le ciel se décolora en un pourpre bordé de noir. Une bonne heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il était parti de la mansarde. Une sourde colère s'empara de lui. Il faisait carrément nuit, et même s'il savait que l'endroit était vraiment fiable, il avait quand même un peu peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Brusquement, il entendit du bois craquer derrière lui. Il pivota et vit un magnifique renard roux, un campagnol dans la gueule. Le renard l'étudia de ses yeux ambrés avant de partir, majestueux.

Il finit par s'asseoir dans les fleurs, totalement irrité de sa situation. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur son esprit. Il entendait un ruisseau couler, tranquille, les oiseaux chantaient. Et une voix féminine, mais pas humaine.

Il bondit sur ses pieds. La voix se rapprochait de lui, et il réussit à entendre clairement les pensées de la femme. Elle pensait en ancien bas-elfique. Jacques ne comprenait pas très bien l'elfique, mais il avait une petite base linguistique. Il comprenait que la femme n'était pas seule, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

Jacques grimpa aussi vite que possible en haut de l'arbre le plus proche.

Il aperçut avec difficulté la silhouette qui s'approchait de la clairière. Apparemment, la femme n'était pas seule car Jacques pouvait entendre les joyeux piaillements de deux enfants : deux petits garçons.

Quand ils furent dans le centre, Jacques put bien les observer. La mère avait des cheveux lilas sombres, une peau dorée et des yeux sombres. Les deux petits, au contraire, avaient une peau marmoréenne, des cheveux noirs. Les yeux de l'ainé brillaient, couleur vert lagon, tandis que ceux du cadet étincelait d'un bel orange chaud.

-Jaaaaaaacques ! chantonna la voix de Célestine. La jeune fille apparut dans le champ de vision des elfes. Elle se figea quand elle les vit.

Brusquement, les deux petits elfes se mirent en garde, leurs dagues dans les mains. La mère, quant à elle, avait une épée magnifique, et joliment acérée et mortelle.

Célestine, se tenait droite, sans montrer sa peur.

Jacques n'était pas en reste. Il ferma ses yeux et visualisa les deux enfants. Quand son esprit réussit à bien les visualiser, il lança un sort inflammable.

-Hyyaaaaaaa ! crièrent deux voix enfantines.

Jacques sourit dans la pénombre. Une puissante odeur de cramé imprégnait l'air. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit les deux enfants courir et se rouler dans les fleurs avec l'espoir que le feu s'éteigne. Sauf que c'était un feu magique, et le feu magique ne s'éteint que quand la chose consumée l'est totalement. Rapidement, la mère ne s'occupa plus de Célestine. Elle sauta sur ses enfants, leur lança un sort d'eau très puissant, mais malheureusement c'était trop tard.

Les enfants, gisaient sur les fleurs, brûlés. Leurs yeux avaient fondu, coulant en une pâte jaune de leurs orbites, contrastant avec la purée sanguinolente de leur visage où l'on pouvait voir les os. La cervelle du plus jeune s'échappait, liquide et fumante, du crâne qui s'était brisé sous la chaleur écrasante du feu. L'odeur macabre d'enfants brûlés retournait les intestins de Célestine, et leurs petits corps désarticulés invoqueraient de n'importe qui des larmes de pure horreur.

Sauf pour Jacques. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait invoqué le feu.

La femme se redressa. La haine pure associée à la colère luisait dans ses yeux noirs. Un grognement menaçant s'échappa du fond de sa gorge. Sa poigne se resserra sur la fusée de l'épée. La femme lança une phrase dans un sanglot compréhensible.

-Tu vas mourir !

Célestine, totalement tétanisée, tomba par terre. Elle allait mourir, ici, à seize ans. Plus rien n'importait maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant le coup.

Il ne vint jamais. Par contre elle entendit un corps chuter puis deux cris : un enfantin, et un féminin. Jacques, en voyant Célestine dans une situation pareille, avait saisi sa dague la plus dangereuse, et sans réfléchir avait bondi sur le dos de l'elfe, dague en avant.

Jacques sentit, avec une joie perverse la lame pénétrer la chair de l'elfe. Aussi impulsif que son coup était, Jacques avait calculé pour que sa dague se loge dans le cœur de l'elfe.

L'elfe lâcha son épée avant de tomber mollement sur Célestine. Célestine cria en poussant l'elfe. Du sang noir tachait la tunique couleur souris.

Pendant que Célestine se remettait de ses émotions, Jacques s'était accroupi pour examiner le corps de la femme.

Il vérifia son pouls sur son cou, et eut un sourire malveillant en en constatant l'absence. Il détailla son visage, et eut un petit remord : le visage de l'elfe était beau et serein dans la mort. En baissant son regard il put admirer une sublime pierre de la taille d'un gros œuf de caille miroiter faiblement dans la lumière de la lune. Jacques connaissait cette pierre : c'était un grenat magique. Cette pierre était connue pour cicatriser plus vite les plaies. Sans gêne, il la détacha du cou de la femme et la mit dans sa besace.

Il vit que la femme portait un petit sac. Il le prit et le mit dans sa besace aussi.

-Jacques ?

Il se retourna. Il avait oublié la présence de Célestine. Il la fixa, toujours par terre.

Célestine n'en croyait pas ses yeux : c'était bien Jacques, l'enfant aux yeux bleus. Quand était il devenu si monstrueux ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Jacques s'agenouiller de nouveau près du cadavre de la femme. Jacques palpa la chair du bras.

« C'est encore tiède, ça passera mieux. » Le garçon faisait de son mieux pour ignorer le mantra infernal de questions qui envahissait sa tête à cause de Célestine.

Sa dague en main il découpa le haut que portait la femme. Sous la lumière de la lune, sa peau semblait livide. La lame sortait de son sein gauche, totalement mutilé. Il entailla la chair, plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'elle eût été assez profonde. Quand il en fut certain, il tira les deux lobes de chair pour les écarter au maximum. Un gros caillot de sang s'échappa et se rompit sur les mains de Jacques, recouvrant ses mains d'un sang noir et poisseux. Il enleva la graisse mammaire qui recouvrait les muscles pectoraux avec ces mains, s'essuyant de temps en temps sur le pantalon de la femme. Quand les muscles étaient bien visibles, il les trancha. Avec ses doigts, il gratta les ligaments et les arracha sans délicatesse. L'odeur de chair, de sang, de graisse ne l'opportunait pas. Il se sentait presque bien ici. Avec un calme olympien, il se saisit de deux côtes et les rompit sans hésitation. Un crac sec retentit dans le calme de la forêt. Il jeta les os plus loin, sans aucune considération. Il glissa sa main dans la plaie béante qu'il avait crée et palpa le poumon, puis en descendant sa main un peu plus à droite, il toucha enfin ce qu'il voulait depuis le début : le cœur de la femme. Il entoura l'organe vital de sa menotte et tira le plus fort qu'il le put. Les vaisseaux sanguins ne rompirent qu'au bout de la cinquième pression exercée, cédant avec un bruit mouillé. Jacques soupira de joie. Il ramena son prix vers lui, le palpant dans sa main.

-Jacques…

Il releva sa tête vers Célestine. Ses yeux brillaient de peur. La véritable peur.

La voix calme de Jacques résonna dans sa tête « Il est connu que manger le cœur d'une créature magique apporte pouvoirs et connaissances. »

« Comment peux-tu faire ça… ? »

Jacques planta son regard dans celui de Célestine.

« Ils nous auraient tué. Maintenant qu'ils sont morts, profitons au maximum de ce qu'elle peut nous apporter. »

-… mais…

Jacques coupa un morceau du cœur avec sa dague, et le mit dans sa bouche. Il mâcha le morceau sans conviction avec un bruit caoutchouteux. Il l'avala, sous les yeux consternés de Célestine. Il porta le cœur à sa bouche et arracha un autre morceau de chair avec ses dents.

« Tu en veux un morceau ? » Il tendit le cœur en direction de l'adolescente.

Célestine eût un haut-le-cœur. Elle secoua la tête.

-Très bien. Il jeta le cœur au loin avant de se relever. Il se nettoya les mains et la bouche avec l'eau de la clairière. Ses habits n'étaient absolument pas tachés, contrairement à ceux de Célestine.

Il s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon.

« Alors, tu veux rentrer au village ? Où tu veux aller dans ce petit bois près de Versailles ? »

-Jacques… tu viens… de tuer une mère et ses deux enfants… Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ?

-Je ne le sais pas… L'air de Jacques se durcit. Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, ce serait toi gisante, et non eux.

-Mais comment…

-Tu aurais été à ma place… Tu saurais.

-C'est… monstrueux.

-Je sais. Alors, tu veux y aller ou pas ? le ton était sec, mais vibrant d'espoir. Jacques s'écarta un peu de la jeune fille pour aller ramasser l'épée.

-Et toi, tu veux y aller ? Elle vit Jacques hocher la tête.

Célestine eût un frisson glacé quand elle saisit la main de Jacques, mais elle était tiède, toujours aussi douce qu'avant.

« Je t'en prie Célestine, ne me crains pas. »

Elle ferma les yeux et les téléporta.

Ils ouvrirent leurs yeux dans le bois où ils avaient performé le rituel.

-Célestine, tu vas en avoir plus besoin que moi je pense… Jacques lui tendit l'épée.

Célestine prit l'épée à contrecœur, l'odeur de l'elfe lui collait à la peau, et avec cette épée, cette idée se renforçait.

« C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent… Je serai toujours là. » Jacques s'arrêta de marcher alors que Célestine continuait sa route. Après environ une minute il grimpa à un arbre, se faufila dans les branchages et commença à suivre la jeune fille de près avec un grand silence.

Célestine avançait doucement, le corps tremblant. Elle resserra la fusée avec sa main droite. L'épée possédait une lame presque blanche : de l'argent elfique. La garde était incrustée de petites pierres entourées de glyphes, le pommeau, en forme de losange très allongé, présentait un diamant avec une tache bleu en son centre. La lame brillait dans la nuit de pleine lune. Elle tendit son bras pour mieux contempler l'épée.

« Je me sens tellement puissante avec cette épée ! » Elle sourit, révélant ses dents mal alignées. Puisqu'elle contemplait son épée au lieu de regarder ou elle mettait les pieds, ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle se prit les pieds dans une racine morte d'un chêne et elle dévala la légère pente sur une vingtaine de mètres.

-Ah… gémit-elle de douleur.

-Vous avez une bien belle épée, chasseuse, déclara une voix d'homme.

Célestine aurait voulu crier pour donner l'alerte, mais il ne sortit de sa gorge qu'un pitoyable couinement. Elle ne vit pas l'homme humer l'air.

-Mais c'est du sang d'elfe sur vous non ?

-Ou… oui. Célestine essayait de se rassurer, mais la peur ressurgissait dans ses veines.

-Et comment se fait-ce que vous ayez l'épée d'un elfe très puissant à ce que j'observe ?

Célestine releva la tête pour observer l'homme qui lui parlait. Il était seulement à quelques mètres d'elle mais dans cette pénombre elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

-Il est grossier, Monsieur, créature ou non, de ne pas aider une jeune fille à se relever, cracha-t-elle d'un ton défiant.

-Vous avez raison, Mademoiselle. Célestine pouvait sentir son sourire dans sa voix.

En une seconde elle était debout, la main de l'étranger tenant la sienne, légèrement froide dans son étreinte. Célestine vit que la main était aristocratique : les longs doigts étaient vraiment fins, déliés, pâles.

-Vous n'avez rien à me dire, chasseuse ? Il bougea légèrement l'épée qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main gauche, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur la tunique de l'adolescente où le sang refroidi avait coagulé, créant de petits caillots sur le tissu brut.

-Voulez vous bien me rendre mon épée ?

-Je ne crois pas Mademoiselle, par contre vous allez venir avec moi.

-Certainement pas ! Elle s'avança plus près de l'homme et le regretta tout de suite. L'étranger faisait une tête de plus qu'elle. D'un geste brusque, elle posa sa main sur celle de l'étranger pour récupérer son épée et la serra de toutes ses forces.

L'étranger ne fit que rigoler.

-Vous avez les mains agréablement chaude Mademoiselle. Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour me vaincre.

Avec une vitesse impossible à voir pour les yeux humains, il poussa Célestine au loin. Avec une paresse royale il attacha l'épée elfique à sa hanche. Après cela, il se rapprocha de Célestine, totalement assommée, et la prit dans ses bras.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais eu aussi mal au corps de sa vie, excepté le rituel bien sûr. Autour d'elle, elle entendait des voix, masculines comme féminines. De vagues murmures.

Une main fraîche se posa sur sa joue.

-Mademoiselle, réveillez-vous. La voix de l'homme était soyeuse.

-Hum… La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Peu importe où elle était, la lumière ici était très forte. Sa vue s'accommoda et elle put voir l'homme.

Et quel homme ! C'était le plus bel homme que Célestine avait jamais vu : mince et musclé, fin. Ses cheveux tombaient en de douces ondulations châtains sur ses épaules. Ses yeux d'un beau bleu-vert rayonnaient dans la lumière des bougies.

-À ce point là, Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas une coïncidence, mais une réalité. Allons-y.

- Où allons-nous ?! s'exclama Célestine, confuse.

-Voir votre père. Il prit sa main, et ils se retrouvèrent devant une grande porte en bois. L'homme toqua doucement à la porte. –Anastase ! C'est Serkan

-Entrez Serkan, répondit une voix d'homme.

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Après vous Mademoiselle.

Célestine entra dans une pièce très bien chauffée : un feu ronflait joyeusement dans l'âtre. Assis dans un fauteuil louis XV argent et rouge se tenait un homme.

-Serkan, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

-Elle vaut ce plaisir.

Le dénommé Anastase se rapprocha. Il se tenait à cinquante centimètres de Célestine.

-Mais…

D'aussi près, la réponse était frappante : ils se ressemblaient vraiment énormément. Les yeux dorés, les cheveux corbeaux, raides, aussi épais qu'indomptables les lèvres charnues et cette fossette au menton, le même nez un peu trop fin et retroussé. Les mêmes péniches à la place des pieds.

-Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, je vous le disais Mademoiselle. Deux petits pois qui sortent de la même gousse ! Serkan rigola doucement.

-Ma fille… prononça doucement Anastase. Lorsqu'il approcha sa main pour caresser sa joue, Célestine eût un mouvement de recul. –Comment t'appelle-t-on ?

-On… Je m'appelle Célestine, Monsieur, annonça la jeune fille avec une distance certaine. Anastase lui prit les mains et les serra avec tendresse.

-Mon enfant… La jeune fille constata qu'il pleurait. De grosses larmes rouges coulaient lentement des coins de ses yeux. Des larmes de sang. –Ce n'est pas le prénom auquel j'aurai pensé, mais c'est un prénom charmant. Il l'embrassa doucement pendant quelques secondes avant de relâcher son étreinte.

-Tu dois avoir faim et soif, non ? Il ne laissa pas le temps à Célestine de répondre qu'il était déjà en train de taper dans ses mains.

Une jeune servante apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Annie, vous apporterez dans une heure un plateau de douceurs avec du lait adouci. Son regard revint sur sa fille : il constata pour la première fois l'état lamentable dans lequel elle et ses vêtements étaient. –Veuillez aussi vous occupez de ma fille. Lavez-là et habillez là correctement. Je veux la retrouver dans une heure dans le salon vert.

Sans poser de questions Célestine suivit Annie dans un labyrinthe de couloirs. Au final de ce qui parut pour la jeune fille de longues minutes elles arrivèrent dans une salle d'eau où une baignoire avait été remplie d'eau bien chaude. La servante s'approcha de Célestine. Elle détacha la besace et les cuirasses. La servante lâcha une interjection de surprise en trouvant les dagues. Les cuirasses enlevées, Célestine enleva sa tunique et la tendit à la servante. Cette dernière, curieuse, demanda ce qui maculait le vêtement. Quand Célestine lui répondit que c'était du sang d'elfe, Annie eût une grimace de dégoût et lança la tunique au loin. Célestine lui tendit ensuite son pantalon fait de la même étoffe, il reçut le même traitement.

-Mademoiselle, mettez ceci je vous prie. La servante lui tendait une longue chemise blanche.

-… Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas dans l'eau ?

-Si. Bien sûr. Les femmes se baignent toujours avec une chemise prévue à cet effet.

-Mais… C'est complètement inepte. Pourquoi porter quelque chose pour aller dans l'eau ?

La servante bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Célestine regarda la servante et rigola aux éclats avant d'aller nue dans la baignoire. Ses muscles douloureux se détendirent immédiatement dans l'eau délicieusement chaude. Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir.

Après une dizaine de minutes où elle se prélassa dans l'eau, la servante la rappela à la réalité.

-Si Mademoiselle veut bien se lever pour que je puisse laver la peau.

Célestine se redressa à regret. Annie tenait une lavette imbibée de savon. Alors qu'elle approcha la lavette du corps de Célestine, Célestine saisit son poignet.

-Je peux le faire moi-même.

Elle prit la lavette et se frotta copieusement le corps avec. Après s'être rincée le corps elle se sécha longuement.

-Il est temps que l'on s'occupe de vos cheveux Mademoiselle. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Annie mena Célestine dans un petit cabinet, la fit s'asseoir, puis brossa ses cheveux noirs avec de l'eau de citron pour les faire briller. Une jeune fille élevée dans la noblesse aurait eût des cheveux jusqu'à la taille, mais comme Célestine était de condition paysanne, et en plus chasseuse, ses cheveux atteignaient à peine ses clavicules. Malgré leur longueur… courte, Annie devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient néanmoins aussi beaux que ceux d'Anastase.

-Voilà c'est fini. Maintenant je vais vous habillez.

Annie partit et revint avec une robe lilas.

-Il y a un problème Mademoiselle ? demanda Annie en scrutant la moue de Célestine.

-Excusez-moi… mais n'y aurait-il pas un accoutrement… plus simple ?

-Plus simple ?

-Et qui aurait un pantalon.

-Un pantalon ?! Les filles ne portent pas de pantalon Mademoiselle ! Elles portent des robes !

-Annie, cria une voix m asculine, on a besoin de toi en cuisine ! Il remarqua la présence de Célestine, encore nue. –Je suis désolée Mademoiselle.

-Restez je vous prie.

Le jeune homme entra vêtu de chausses noires, d'une chemise blanche simple avec une lavallière noire et d'un gilet noir arrivant à mi-cuisse. Une paire de petit soulier simple avec une boucle complétait l'ensemble.

Alors que le jeune servant gardait les yeux baissés, Célestine le dévisagea avidement.

-Annie, est ce que ce serait possible de me trouver une tenue comme la sienne ?

Annie regarda Célestine comme si elle venait de lui avouer le plus gros scandale du siècle.

-Mais enfin, voyons Mademoiselle, vous êtes une jeune fille. De tels habits ne conviennent pas à une jeune fille de votre naissance.

-Je vais vous dénichez ça tout de suite Mademoiselle. Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce et revint avec les habits.

-Je suis désolé Mademoiselle, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres habits que celui-ci. Il est vraiment très grossier, mais vous êtes si fine que vous risqueriez de flotter dans les autres que j'aurais pu vous proposer.

La chemise était en coton blanc, le gilet sans manche était en lin noir, comme les chausses. Les bas eux étaient en taffetas blanc. La seule touche de couleur venait de la lavallière, verte émeraude. Annie laça la chemise et le jeune homme chaussait la jeune fille avec des chaussures d'homme.

-Mademoiselle, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous avez des pieds… immenses.

-Je le sais, rigola Célestine.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini avec l'accoutrement, le valet partit chercher une glace en pied pour qu'elle puisse se regarder.

Célestine se contempla sans dire un mot, mais un grand sourire éclaira son visage espiègle. Elle prit une des ses mèches épaisses dans les mains, les toucha.

-Annie, vous pouvez disposez.

Dès qu'Annie fut sortie, Célestine se dirigea vers sa besace. Elle fouilla un peu et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle tendit un petit couteau en direction du servant.

-Vous voulez bien me raccourcir les cheveux ? Un grand sourire coquin maculait son visage.

-Vous êtes sur Mademoiselle ? répondit-il avec le même ton.

-Certaine.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Le valet dégota un petit tabouret sur lequel elle put s'asseoir.

-Il faut que vous sachiez Mademoiselle, je ne suis point barbier. Le travail risque d'être monstrueux.

-Je me coupe les cheveux moi-même à l'habitude, et je peux vous garantir que ça, c'est monstrueux. Vous ferez mieux que moi, je vous l'assure. Je les coupe habituellement à ce qu'il reste trois pouces de longueur. Vous y arriverez ?

Dix minutes. C'est le temps qu'il fallût au servant pour trancher les cheveux. Une pluie de mèches noires tapissait le sol en marbre.

Célestine se releva et se secoua pour se débarrasser du reste des cheveux. Désormais, une couronne de mèches rebelles, brillante et drue, encadrait son visage. Elle passa ses mains dans sa chevelure pour les décoiffer un peu.

-C'est bien plus charmant ainsi non Eugène ?

Devant l'air ébahi du servant elle rigola.

-Les vampires ne sont pas les seuls à avoir des pouvoirs, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Je vois ça, Mademoiselle Célestine. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Là ce fut Célestine qui fut surprise.

-Le Maître vous a-t-il donné un lieu pour vous revoir ?

-Vous devriez déjà le savoir, non ? Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Je suppose… que c'est le salon de musique, non ?

-Le salon vert.

-Oui, le salon de musique. Suivez-moi et retenez le chemin parce que quelque chose me dit que vous le prendrez TRÈS souvent.

Après foultitude de couloirs, Eugène et Célestine se tinrent devant une porte en bois verte claire, incrustée de dorures que Célestine trouva splendides. Seulement elle n'eut pas le temps de les mirer qu'Eugène ouvrait la porte et lui intimait de rentrer dedans. Il referma la porte tout de suite.

Sans même avoir besoin de relever les yeux, elle savait qu'elle était fixée par toutes les paires d'yeux présentes dans la pièce.

-Bonsoir, lâcha-t-elle timidement.

-Bonsoir ma fille !

-Anastase, je croyais que vous aviez eut UNE fille, se moqua un homme blond.

-Je suis une fille ! répliqua la voix véhémente de Célestine. Elle fixa l'homme blond et se rendit compte que c'était un humain. Il avait des beaux yeux bleus, une chevelure blonde et les joues d'un rose brûlant, plus dues à une fièvre qu'à la chaleur de la pièce.

-Lysandre, laisse la fille tranquille ! ordonna une voix froide. Un petit homme à l'aura écrasante se matérialisa derrière Lysandre.

-Pourquoi es-tu habillée comme ceci ?

-J'en avais envie. Tout simplement. Ces grosses robes semblent bien problématiques comparées à cette tenue.

Célestine remarqua l'air ahuri de son père.

-Je peux aller me changer si c'est votre désir.

Anastase sembla considérer la proposition de sa fille pendant quelques secondes, mais il leva la main en signe de paix avec un grand sourire qui révélaient ses crocs.

-Dans mon petit village en Russie, il n'était pas rare de voir les femmes dans des tenues fortement semblables à ceux des hommes lorsqu'elles travaillaient dans les champs dont ma propre mère je ne vois pas pourquoi, ma fille, je ne t'autoriserai donc pas de porter les vêtements que tu désires, mais seulement ici.

Célestine, ébahie et heureuse remercia chaleureusement son père et l'embrassa dans un geste rapide. Célestine ne sut pas s'il avait remarqué que ses cheveux avaient été raccourcis ou s'il avait simplement décidé de ne pas faire la remarque. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand de légers coups se firent entendre contre la grande porte.

-Entrez ! ordonna Anastase.

Annie rentra dans le charmant salon avec un grand plateau recouvert de plein de choses. Elle le posa sur une des tables de la salle en silence. Avant de sortir de la salle elle se positionna en face d'Anastase et de Célestine.

-Vous désirez autre chose, Maî… Annie resta bouche bée devant Célestine quand elle l'aperçut. –Qu… Vos cheveux Mademoiselle !

-Je les ai faits couper par Eugène, ne t'inquiète pas. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant, termina-t-elle d'un ton régalien.

Annie fit une révérence avant de sortir, silencieuse.

-Une fille bien baroque que la tienne Anastase, commenta le petit homme.

Ses yeux saphir sondèrent la jeune fille. Célestine le dévisagea en retour, essayant d'entrer dans son esprit pour écouter ses pensées, mais elle fit face à un mur. Son don était assez limité et elle ne pouvait écouter que les pensées, partiellement irrationnelles et fiévreuses, de Lysandre. Elle prit le plateau sur la table et le ramena vers les canapés centraux de la pièce. Elle le posa sur la table basse qui trônait au centre.

Par politesse, elle demanda si Lysandre voulait quelque chose.

-Lysandre ne prendra rien, répondit le petit homme.

-Vous ne voulez pas lui donnez quelque chose contre la fièvre ? Regardez dans l'état dans lequel il est !

-Une fièvre n'a jamais tué personne.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : elle bondit et sortit de la pièce. Faisant tout le chemin à l'envers, elle retourna dans la salle de bain où ses dagues et sa besace se trouvaient toujours là. Passant la lanière sur son épaule elle rebroussa chemin jusqu'au salon de musique tout en attachant une dague contre sa hanche. Elle entra dedans dans un grand fracas qui fit sursauter Lysandre. De sa main gauche elle fouilla dans sa besace tout en continuant d'avancer. Armée d'une fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu dans la gauche, de sa droite elle tira la tête de Lysandre en arrière et força le liquide de la fiole à couler dans sa gorge. Lysandre devint rouge écrevisse et toussa fortement.

-Que lui avez fait ?! rugit le petit homme, crocs dévoilés, prêt à attaquer.

-Du bien ! Pas comme vous ! cracha-t-elle, la main sur une dague qu'elle avait attachée à sa hanche.

-Pardon ?

Il était prêt à fondre sur elle quand elle entendit un grognement sourd venant de devant. Son père était entre elle et l'homme.

-N'y pense même pas, Charles-Emmanuel, où alors se sera la dernière chose que tu feras. Le ton glacial du père calma l'autre vampire.

-Et bien il s'en passe des choses ici dis donc ! rigola une voix.

-Vous ! s'exclama Célestine, reconnaissant les deux hommes qui étaient entrés

-Et oui, nous. Mais où est cette fois votre petit compagnon ? demanda Philibert.

Célestine se rendit compte avec effroi qu'elle avait oublié Jacques. Où était-il maintenant ?


End file.
